


The Protector of my Daughter is a Demon

by Viper_cullen



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_cullen/pseuds/Viper_cullen
Summary: A demon attaches itself to a girl, and will claim the human's ever living soul upon entering the  after life.





	The Protector of my Daughter is a Demon

Have you ever heard of the legend of the Mancha Chico? If not- this is what it is; it is a Being born from a demon and not shown love- so it goes in search of it. The Mancha Chico will attach itself to any human that has show it kindness, it will love and protect them and their loved ones from any harm, but it comes with a price, when you die and go to the afterlife the Mancha Chico claims your soul. Would you risk it?  
There was once a women named Haley, who had just passed away recently. At her baural her mum was telling everyone stories about Haley; some were funny, some were sad, some were queer, and some were so startling that others did not believe her. Then came up the story about how they discovered Haley had a Mancha Chico attached to her. And this is how it goes: 

When Haley was around six or maybe seven, I decided that it was time for us to move closer to our family. So around one week later I had everything packed and ready to go, so I turned and asked Haley if she was ready  
“Yes muma, I am ready I can not wait to meet Mormor” exclaimed Haley excitedly.  
“That’s good little one” I replied.  
So we dropped the rest of our things off at the post office to be sent at a later date and the drove us to the airport where we would take the airplane to Dalsjö, Sweden.  
We did not get there till later that night around eleven pm. Haley was sleeping and I didn’t want to wake her so I called a taxi and put her on my hip so I could carry her more easily, as I got into the taxi she woke up,but was acting a little strangely. I put it off as nothing or jet lag as any normal person would do. Let me remind you that at the time I was not a devoted catholic unlike the rest of my family. We arrived at my mother's house quickly enough. She showed us our rooms and I put Haley in hers. Then I went to bed for the night, unknown to me Haley was up and talking to seemingly no one.  
I have noticed that Haley was acting strangely, when we used to live in Wales, she was a bubbly, bright, happy child, now she doesn't want to play with her friends and has become more withdrawn… even from me, her mother. I had once again put it off thinking that is was just because we moved to an entirely different contire and she did not not how to process this since she was so small. Once when my mor was walking passes her door she stopped and looked in her room then screamed, then turned to me panicked and yelled me to call a priest. Because my daughter is possessed. Even then I just wanted to laugh, but I did as my mor had told me to do.  
Early the next morning, I think it was around eight or eight-thourty that the priest showed up, he had asked what she had seen, she replayed with  
“ It was big and had horns on its head, long black hair, tailens for nails, scales climbing up its legs tills its knees and deep blood red eyes.”  
“Take me to the room” the priest replayed in a very serious manner  
Once again i am standing in the doorway watching this happen and trying not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped my mouth. Good thing that they didn’t notice it. When we got to Haleys room and opened the door she was their, crying hysterically saying “Please don’t go, don’t leave me please,” over and over again. The priest dropped his bible and slammed the door shut, telling us that he had troubling news to tell us.  
That thing was not a demon, but a Mancha Chico. “We have to get rid of it fast,” he said, “or it will claim your daughter’s soul in the afterlife” He then picked up his book and walked into her room and started to say a prayer to rid Haley… of this thing.  
We know now that this didn’t work. That the Manca Chico didn’t vanish but went away temporarily, then it came back. How do I know that this didn’t work? One time she came up to me as I was about to go out and get some toys and food for her she said “Don’t leave, you can’t leave, you have to stay here with me”. Creeped out because of her seriousness I decided that I would stay home with her. Later that night we were sitting on the couch watching the news and we seen that the toy shop I wanted to go went up in flames today, not to long after I would of gotten there. That's when I turned and look at her and asked “How did you know that was going to happen?,”  
She turned and looked me dead in the eyes and replied with “Lucas told me, he doesn’t want to see me hurt so he had me warn you not to go.” I still thought she was going through a faze at that time. She was around nine when that happened, and that was not the only time that had happened. I just thought thought we had good luck, and that this Lucas was real. Then some years later she was around maybe fifteen of sixteen when I noticed that she didn’t talk about and crushes at school or the boys or girls that lived around here, so when I seen her sitting on the couch I went to sit next to her and talk about it.  
“So Haley do you have and crushes on any of the kids ot your school or in our neighbourhood?,” I had asked.  
“No, muma,” she replied  
“Because Lucas says I am his one and only and that it would be wrong if love another person”  
Her response had gotten me so angry I had yelled at her and told her that Lucas was not real, and she needs to grow up. I got up and stormed out of the room. Later on, it was about twenty minutes later that I went back to apologize to her, then froze. I distinctly remember this because I was standing in her doorway and was in complete shock. There was my little girl, but in the lap of a monster, on Lucas. It was just as my mormor described him, It was big and had horns on its head, long black hair, tailens for nails, scales climbing up its legs tills its knees and deep blood red eyes.  
When she grown up a little more she hardly said his name, and I was always the one to remind her, He will take your soul in the after life. And her damn replay was always the same  
“It’s ok, hasn’t he been good to us muma?”  
When she was her deathbed I had asked her if she wants a priest to bless her to pass away, as according to our traditions, but she declined and said  
“I don’t want Lucas to leave me, and after all he has done, for me, for us. He has stood by side during all the hard times, and all the good.Not only has he protected me, but warned my when something was going to happen to keep you safe too . I don’t want to leave him”.  
So she had died with that thing… that Lucas still attached to her, keeping her from the holy lands, but I must amier her faithfulness to something unknown. I do regret that she won’t let him go, I will not be able to see her in the holy lands.  
Good Bye my little one, may he keep you safe in the afterlife as he did here.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of a story by Snarled (youtuber), who does scary stories. This is and is not my own work!


End file.
